deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kula Diamond
Kula Diamond is a character from the fighting video game series, King of Fighters. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kula Diamond vs Esdeath * Gray Fullbuster vs Kula Diamond * Killer Frost VS Kula Diamond (DC VS King of Fighters) * Kula Diamond VS Kolin * Sub-Zero VS Kula Diamond (Complete) * Kula Diamond vs Yang Xiao Long '(Complete) * 'Kula Diamond vs Baldur '(Complete) * _VS_Kula_Diamond%7C Glacius vs Kula Diamond * Kula Diamond VS Cirno Possible Opponents * Captain Cold * Frozone (''The Incredibles) * Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) * Ice King (Adventure Time) * Mewtwo (Pokemon) * Mizore Shirayuki * Mr. Freeze * Queen Elsa (Disney) * Raven Branwen (RWBY) * Frost ( mortal kombat ) History Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * '''Age: 18 * Species: * Height: 169 cm (5'6 1/2") * Weight: 48kg (106 lbs) Abilities This is the list of abilities that Kula Diamond is capable of as mentioned below. * Cryokinesis: This allows Kula Diamond to manipulate the para element of ice. The moment she unleashes her power causes her hair to turn from a strawberry-blonde into a light-bluish color in addition to the fact her eyes turn from blue to magenta. The overall power-ratings of her ice abilities is shown to shatter a space station made of steel as she's capable of lowering the temperature around her to -200°F. Despite this, the exact limits (if any) of her Cryokinesis ability is unknown to this day. Special Moves * Crow Bite: This allows Kula Diamond to perform an uppercut as she channels the para element of ice, causing her opponent to perform a freezing version of a Shoryuken move that knocks her opponent several feet away. * Diamond Breath: This allows Kula Diamond to use her breath as a powerful weapon as she blows at her opponent thus dealing ice-based damage. This however won't freeze her opponent solid outright but rather knocks them back several feet away. * Counter Shell: This allows Kula Diamond to "catch" an incoming projectile coming at her. Once she catches the incoming projectile causes her to fire back with a fast ice spike she can fire at her opponent. * Lay Spin: Kula Diamond will jump at her opponent with a mid-air roundhouse kick channeled with the para element of ice itself. * Diamond Edge: Kula Diamond will build up ice on both her hands and slam them onto the ground itself thus creating a small pillar of blades that will deal not only ice damage but also slashing and piercing damage all at once. * Freeze Executioner: Kula Diamond will unleash a powerful ice storm on her opponent. Gallery King of Fighters - Kula Diamond as seen in King of Fighters XIII.png|Kula Diamond as seen in King of Fighters XIII King of Fighters - Kula Diamond holding an ice crystal.png|Kula Diamond holding an ice crystal King of Fighters - Kula Diamond's card number.png|Kula Diamond's card number King of Fighters - Kula Diamond sitting in the corner.png|Kula Diamond sitting in the corner King of Fighters - Kula Diamond laying back.png|Kula Diamond laying back Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:SNK Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Playable Character Category:Anti-Heroes